You are not alone as long as you're mine
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Jasper: So the day had to come when I would leave the Cullen’s.I accepted that and took matters into my own cold, bloody hands. It started on the night I killed Bella's heart. Alice: It was my fault; if I didn’t throw that party. He was leaving. Jasper
1. Chapter 1

_**You are not alone as long as you're mine.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Jasper: AxStupidxLamb**_

_**Alice: Blond Velma**_

_**Shattered Dreams Fade to Pixie Dust.**_

_**Jaspers POV**_

Day after day I endure the fiery pain of thirst. Day after day I refuse the one thing I want. Day after day I ask … why? Why must I deny who I was? Why do I bother? Why must I give up everything? … Why must I surrender?

So the day had to come when I would leave the Cullen's. I hoped it would never happen but it just wasn't meant to be. I wasn't meant to have a normal happy life with the one I loved. I accepted that about myself and took matters into my own cold, bloody hands. It started on the night I killed Bella Swan's heart.

Thirst- the girl- her- I want her- must have her.

That's all I remember thinking that evening. Blinded by the pull of thirst. I was dragged, screaming and growling outside by Emmett and Alice. Once the clean air hit me my senses became my own and I pulled free of them.

"Damn it!" I howled.

"Jazz don't worry, Bella's fine." Alice tried to frantically cheer me up but it was useless, I had unconsciously made my choice then. My path had been chosen. All that was left was for me to place one foot in front of the other and walk the path that I was inevitably destined to walk.

"No thanks to me!" I spat, pacing towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I tried to ignore the waves of angst and love she was sending me.

"Away," was all I whispered, barely making sense of what I was saying. I just knew I had to leave.

"Don't be a coward!" Emmett growled at me. This caught my attention and I spun on him, run forward and grabbed his throat.

"I am no coward." A small part of my fury died away then, I couldn't be angry with my little brother. "I merely know a lost battle when I see one." I released my grip slowly from his neck and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "It was great knowing you brother, I hope with all my black heart that we will meet again some day."

"What are you talking about, Jasper?" Emmett muttered, I could see and feel his exasperation.

"I have done nothing but cause your family grief since I joined it. It's time I left you to get on with your life." I turned to Alice now. Alice, my other half, my love… my wife. I sighed and picked up her hand and kissed it.

"You picked me up when I was down, Ally, but now it's time I embraced the true me and stop pretending I'm something I'm not." I looked away but she placed her hand under my chin and made me face her.

"Jazz, baby, please don't leave, stay with me. The truth is you belong with me, you are my husband, not anything else."

"No, you are not understanding me, I…" I gulped and closed my eyes. "I have had enough of everything, I can't become a vegetarian because I don't want to."

"No… I know you… you don't give up." She stuttered pathetically.

"Maybe it is time for a change, I have given up, there's no place for me here." She placed her small hand in mine, her sorrow felt like stabs to my heart, making me understand all the more that I had overstated my welcome and had caused more pain. I had left to escape the pain, yet it follows me, haunting.

"Your place is with me, forever." I shock my head and turned, placing my back on the only person who took the time to get to know me. _Goodbye, my love, live your life without me, it will be much better that way. _

"I will remember your voice, Ally, I will always think of you, singing, happy. Come on, smile, for me, I don't want this to be a sad ending. It is a great thing, you may have a great life without having to give it up for me."

"How can I smile Jazz, when you're leaving me and taking part of my soul with you?"

"Your soul is with you, where it belongs, I have nothing to do with you now. Farwell Mary Alice Brandon, may you live well."

"WAIT!" Emmett finally piped into the conversation. I turned and gazed into his eyes.

"I think you're a prick, and you are totally sick for doing it." He folded his arms in an angry gesture. "But I understand and you can't leave with out getting a bag of stuff. You also need to tell everyone, you're not getting away with just disappearing." He gave a weak smile. "Who's going to be my wrestling partner now?" I laughed slightly and nodded at his previous requests. I headed back towards the house, regretting what I was doing but also glad I was leaving them to do as they please.

"Ally you ok?" Emmett asked, facing her, my angel.

"HOW CAN I BE OK, EMMY, HE'S LEAVING ME! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF ROSE LEFT?" Her emotions came pouring out but I couldn't comfort her, it was no longer my job.

"I know. I'd be heartbroken but if anyone can make him stay it's you Ally." She gazed over my direction and shook her head.

"No, we've lost him." Emmett grabbed Alice's shoulders and gave her a shake.

"Don't give up Ally. You're soul mates. That's not something that just goes away."

"No but it _is_ something you can destroy. Jasper just destroyed it. It's over." With that she ran into the forest and I glumly trudged into the house, ready to leave this chapter of my life behind.

Alice's Point of ViewThe unshed tears of a pixie.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. It was my fault; if I didn't throw that party I wouldn't be standing here in the pouring rain with a broken heart. He was leaving me. My Soul Mate. My Jasper. For the first time I wished I could cry, I wished I could die. I tried to look to the future, tried to see that it was going to be ok. But for the first time in my life I was blind. So I kept running, running blind.

I stopped in the middle of the forest. I closed my and chanted in my head "Come and find me, Jazz, please." but my dead heart knew he wasn't coming for me. He'd made up his mind. I dropped down onto the dirty floor, destroying my dress but I didn't care. I just lay myself down on the muddy floor. I closed my eyes waiting. Waiting for someone to grant my wish and kill me now.

"Jazz." I whispered his name. I waiting for my solider to come and get me. I'd stay here till he came for me. When time passed and he still didn't come I got angry and started ripping away the fabric of my dress. Tearing it with my strong hands. Now I was just left with the tatters of my dress and my life.

"ALICE?" I heard my name being called. But I knew it wasn't Jasper. I got up and ran. I just kept running.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I ran. Emmett grabbed me. I tried to fight him off

"LET ME GO, EMMETT, NOW." I screamed.

"Alice, calm down, please." Emmett begged me pathetically. Esme all at once appeared next to him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Ally, sweetheart, come home. Talk to Jasper. If anybody can make him stay it's you," Esme said with a sweet tone.

"Let me go, please. I just want to be alone," I said through dry sobs.

"Ok, Emmett, let her go." Esme said. Emmett let me go.

"Go back to the house, try and stall Jasper." Esme said giving Emmett a light push towards the house.

"Ok." Emmett said before he took off running leaving me and my mother alone.

"Come here, sweetheart," Esme said. She took me into her arms.

"I don't want him to go Esme. I love him. He's not a monster. But he thinks he's no longer the man I married. I can't see the future on this Esme, I'm blind." I said through even more dry sobs, hugging close to her seeking comfort.

"Go and talk to him, Ally. Show him that he's still your man." Esme said, kissing my head.

"What if it's too late?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"It's never too late, Ally." Esme said defiantly.

"I'll go back, just leave me alone for a minute, I need to think." I said with a small smile.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll see you back home." Esme said as she kissed my cheek. After that she took off running.

I stood there for a moment, closed my eyes, and remembered every moment that Jasper and I had shared. Soon after that I took off running, running back home as fast as I could, back to my Jazz. I just hoped I wasn't too late to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Jasper: AxStupidxLamb**_

_**Alice: Blond Velma**_

_**Jaspers POV**_

_**A Weary Heart Has No Use To You Anymore.**_

Telling everyone I was about to leave was the hardest thing. I trudged inside and meekly called everyone. Edward had taken Bella home by now and had returned.

"Jasper! NO!" Edward growled at me, "that would be the opposite of helpful, you'll tear this family apart!"

"Shut up, Edward, it's for the best." I was beyond being polite

"What about Alice, Jasper? You might as well kill her."

"NO! I'm saving her. Giving her the chance of a life without sacrifice."

"What, What's happening?" Esme asked, worry lacing each word.

"He's leaving us," was all Edward said when I couldn't find the words.

"Oh, Jasper, what have you done to Alice? Where did she go?" She looked as if she would cry but I knew that would not happen. It was just as well; I don't think I could have done this if tears were involved.

"You!" she jabbed a finger at me then, I would have growled normally but the face and emotions of Esme made me hold my tongue, "stay here and do not leave until I get back, I'm going to pick up the shattered remains of your wife!" I nodded glumly and sat on a sofa, acting like a child that had just been grounded.

"You're not going on your own Mum, I'm coming, I can show you where she went." Emmett grabbed a coat and took off after Esme, leaving me to wallow in self-pity until they returned.

"Cheer up or your face might stick." I didn't need to see who it was. That calm tone could only belong to one. Carlisle.

"There is nothing to be cheerful about Carlisle, I'm leaving, you realise?"

"Yes and I also realise that nothing I say will change that." I felt a small pressure next to me and I had gathered that he had sat next to me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked weakly, grateful for the momentary change of subject.

"To tell you that you are welcome back any time. You room is always here. You are still my son and I hate that I'm loosing you."

"No, you will not want me as a son after the things I will be doing." He nodded as if understanding.

"What brought this about, Jasper?"

"Carlisle! I just almost killed Edwards mate! If I was back with Maria that would mean certain death!" I screamed hysterically.

"Is that where you are to return?"

"I don't want to but, yes, it is the only way."

"I'm trying to understand you but I just don't see it your way. Do what your heart tells you," he said, comforting my aching wounds of the heart mind and soul.

"My heart has grown weary Carlisle, I cannot love you as a father because I just don't know how. That goes for Alice to, I do not love her as much as I should. I was never shown or treated with anything resembling love with Maria so when I came to you, I got confused."

"You have loved us all in you're own may, my son." He stood up then "for now it seems it is farewell." He held out his hand and I shock it briefly.

"Goodbye, dad." The he turned his back on me and let without saying another word. There was nothing to say. I slumped further into the couch, waiting for Esme to come back.

"Well, Well, Well, we return?" I looked up and Edward was leaning on the doorway. In shock I stood up and flew to the opposite wall.

"Scared?" He said, a hint of evil playing on the golden gaze of his.

"You want to kill me right?" I asked cautiously. He seemed to think about that for a while.

" For what you did to Bella? No. For what you did to Alice? Yes." With that in a blur he sped forwards and the next thing I know he was grabbing my throat. I should have seen this coming and I welcomed death.

"NO! Let him go EDWARD!" We both whipped our heads and I automatically gazed back to the floor. She had returned. Alice. And she looked like hell.

Alice's point of view

_**Fading to Black**_

I rushed into the living room. I saw Edward with his hands around Jasper's throat.

"NO! Let him go EDWARD!" I shouted they both whipped their heads. Jasper gazed at the floor.

"Look at what you've done to her." Edward said. Jasper didn't even look at me.

"Leave us, Edward, please." I said with a soft broken smile. Edward didn't say a word. Just kissed my forehead and left me alone with my husband.

"Look at me, Jazz, please." I pleaded with him. I need to see them wonderful eyes of his.

"JASPER, LOOK AT ME." I shouted at him, he wasn't listing to me. Jasper finally looked up and I saw his eyes. I walked towards him but he moved away.

"Don't move away from me, Jasper, please," I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me. He was breathing on me, his sweet scent filling me completely.

"Ally." Jasper whispered. Our lips were nearly touching.

"I'm here, Jazz, I'm always here. Don't leave me, please." I said, touching his face gently.

"I have too, Ally. I'm sorry." Jasper said pushing away my hand.

"Let me come with you. I don't want you to be alone." I pleaded with him.

"Alice. I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone." Jasper said before he left me standing

alone in the living room. I stood their for a moment feeling lost. I couldn't let him leave I just couldn't. I raced upstairs towards our bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway. Jasper was removing everything of his from our room. Everything.

"Jazz, baby please don't leave me." I said with a small dry sob. Jasper didn't turn to face me.

"I love you Jasper. You're my soul mate. I don't want you to go. Stay, please, for me. Your not a monster." I begged him, how many time did i have to ask him to stay?. He turned to face me.

"I have to go, Alice. It's for the best. Goodbye, my love." Jasper said before placing a soft kiss on my cheek before he walked out of the bedroom leaving me standing there as my world came crashing down. No matter what I said. No matter what I did, he wasn't going to stay. I'd tried and failed. I was losing him. Losing my Jasper, My Soul mate. I felt like I couldn't move. Felt like I was dying all over again.

"Ally." Edward said my name, I turned to face him.

"Has he gone?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, but he's going now. Don't let him go, Alice. You love him." Edward said with a small smile.

"I've tried, Edward. Tried and failed, he's not going to stay with me." I said with a dry sob.

"Try again, Alice, before it's too late." Edward said with another small smile. And with that I rushed past him down the stairs and towards the front door. I caught sight of Jasper going down the drive way. I ran towards him.

"JASPER." I shouted his name. He didn't answer just kept walking. I fell to the floor as he got to the end of the drive. And as turned the corner my heart was dead forever. The man I loved was gone forever. And their was nothing I or anyone could do about it. I was broken beyond repair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jasper: AxStupidxLamb**_

_**Alice: Blond Velma**_

_**Jaspers POV**_

_**Sending Yourself to Hell Is Easy When You Have A Debt That Must Be Paid.**_

Leaving, trekking down the driveway, seemed to take forever. My feet moved but not fast enough. I needed to get out of here. With just a few meager belongings thrown into a bag I left, just like that but it was the hardest thing I had to do in my entire existence. Once I had reached the end I wanted to look back… but I couldn't. No. Wouldn't look back. It would break the remains of Alice's fragile heart. Her cries for me were the hardest things to ignore. So without one final glance I turned at the end of the driveway and left. Just like that.

Days seem like minutes as an immortal. Time means nothing. So within what seemed to me as minutes but was really an entire week I was at the entrance to Maria's lair. It smelt just as I remembered it: cold, dank and reeking of misery. Without too much of a pause I step inside and awaited my fate.

The tunnels, which lead to the heart of this secret underground complex, were dark and lined with something I would not like to put my hand on! I step cautiously down, looking to my left and right every so often. The place was still inhabited, that much was certain; the smell was enough to give that away. The living quarters were to the left, training grounds to the right. Maria's room? Dead ahead. This was where I had to go. I kept walking and walking, never stopping to look around at savage newborns. Once I was close enough to see I noticed a guard outside Maria's room, I walked straight up to him.

"What is your business here?" He growled. From his eyes I knew he was past his year mark but had obviously been of use and therefore kept.

"My business is to Maria and her alone." I stated quietly.

"My mistress is not to be addressed in that manner" He spat. I narrowed my eyes and nodded glumly. I was never aloud to call her Maria, it was mistress or master, and either word would please her and keep you alive.

"You need the mistress's mark to enter" He carried on as if nothing had happened. The mark he was referring to was 4 bite marks on the neck which made the shape of an M, I had been granted it the last time I set foot in this chamber, it was so we knew we belonged to her and there was no use trying to escape or overtake her. Mine had faded over the years and had been lost now; it was faint even to vampire eyes, only a light would bring out it.

"My mark is lost," I drawled, started to get annoyed.

"Then you have no business here, leave." It was clear that I would not be able to win him over; it was time to resort to my powers. I gradually manipulated his emotions so he opened the door and muttered

"Go ahead." I nodded again briefly and step into the lion's den.

_**Alice's Point of View**_

Watching the Damned

I was stood in the living room with the rest of the family when I had the most awful vision in the world. I saw my Jasper going to Maria.

"NOOO." I screamed through my dry sobs. Everybody looked at me. Esme and Carlisle were at my side holding my shaking body within an instant.

"Alice, sweetheart, what did you see?" Esme asked me. I couldn't speak I was so shocked. Why would he go back to Maria, After what she did to him?

"Jasper's going back to Maria," Edward answered for me. Might have known my mind reading brother had seen my vision.

"He wouldn't dare go back to that evil bitch." Emmett said venom in his tone.

"He's going back to her, Emmett, Alice has seen it." Edward said in a monotone.

"Has he lost his ever loving mind? Why would he go to Maria?" Rosalie asked fury radiating off her.

"He's not in his right mind right now, Rose. If he were he'd be here with his family. With his wife." Edward said. I was just speechless. My Jasper, my solider, my soul mate was going back to Maria. The Evil Bitch who I was sure would kill my Jasper and turn him into a killer.

"Alice, sweetheart, can you see anything else? Anymore visions of Jasper?" Carlisle asked. I closed my eyes. Trying to focus on Jasper. Wherever he was, it was dark. He was walking through the caves into the pits of hell themselves. Into the dark seductress's pit and I knew that he would not come out of that pit my Jasper because the minute he returned to her I knew my Jasper, my solider, my soul mate would be dead forever.

"He's walking through some caves. Towards Maria." Edward said. He was speaking my vision as I followed Jasper speechless. I opened my eyes.

"He's insane. He's an idiot. How could he do this? Leave us; break is wife's heart. He's a heartbreaking idiot. He and Maria deserve each other." Emmett said. I snapped and threw myself at my older brother grabbing him around the neck.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT JASPER." I shouted it. Edward pulled me off Emmett.

"Alice calm down. Please. Emmett, say sorry. You don't mean that." Edward said. Esme took me into her arms. Emmett got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Emmett said with a small smile.

"It's not your fault, Emmett. I've lost him. Lost him forever." I said with a dry sob. Esme pulled me into her chest and kissed the top of my head. Always the comforter.

"Hush, sweetheart, it's going to be ok, I promise." Esme whispered into my ear. I wished I could believe her but I knew in my heart that it would never be ok again. I'd lost Jasper forever. I was powerless as he walked into the pits of hell.

"Alice what do you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Darkness. Jasper. Marie. Hell." I whispered.

"What's he going to do, Alice?" Carlisle asked. I took a deep breath before answering

"He's going to hell. He's going to sell his soul to her." I whispered. Now all I could do was watch my Jasper sell his soul to her. Powerless to stop it, all I could do was watch in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Jasper: AxStupidxLamb**_

_**Alice: Blond Velma**_

_**Jaspers POV**_

_**The Rules of the Damned last for a lifetime.**_

She sat with an invincible manner. This was her kingdom and I had to behave. She eyed me curiously before motioning me forward. I took one tentative step after the other until I was at the base of the stairs leading to her throne of sorts. She then stood up and came to meet me. Flowing down the stairs with a grace that was snakelike. Perfectly deadly. I gulped as she proceeded to circle me, looking me over.

"Well, well, well, we return? The traitor has come back," she purred. I stood as still as I could, just trying to make sure I was in her good books. God help me if I was in her bad ones.

"You wish to return do you not?" I nodded weakly. She obviously was not satisfied.

"I cannot hear you, Whitlock, I said do you wish to return?"

"Yes, Maria, I do." My answer seemed sincere but when her hand connected with my face I took it that something was wrong. She pulled my face back so I meet her eyes.

"Would you like to try that again, this time the correct way?" I sighed internally about having to do this but in order for her to bring me back I had to act like the person I was back then, obedient, a puppet to control.

"Yes, Mistress, I would like to return."

"That's better," was all she replied. All that happened for the next few minutes was the continued pacing around me, and my slow, steady breathing.

"I accept, now, on your knees," she barked. I knew what happened next. Willingly I dropped to my knees as she had commanded. She stopped in front of me and bent down to my eye level.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, agree to devote your life to me?"

"Yes, Mistress." Then she bit. She grabbed my hair, exposed my neck and just bit. One down. The venom hurt, I gasped out but was still trapped in its fiery burn.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, renounce all further claim on your old life?"

"Yes, Mistress." I cringed at the pain just before she bit again. I was halfway there and the pain grew more intense, unbearable. I sucked in a quick breath but no relief came, it was just my mistress and I.

"Do you, Jasper Whitlock, agree to obey my rules and do as I command?"

"Yes, Mistress" I panted. This was far worse then I remembered it to be. The next bite came hard and slow. It seemed to last a lifetime. Only one more I chanted but the pain just grew to dramatic heights, pulling me under.

"And do you Jasper Whitlock agree to love me and treasure me and become my love. Do you agree to hand yourself to me: body, mind and soul?" I snapped my eyes to her and a growl almost escaped my lips but my present situation stopped me from making an outburst. She was asking me to betray Alice! Wait, I was no longer bound to Alice, I could do what I liked and yet part of my heart tugged at me at the thought of handing myself to another. I had to do this to break myself from Alice's clutches, to let her be free.

"Yes… Mistress" The last blow made me hiss. I was too caught up in my reverie and forgot the awaiting pain. I clamped my mouth shut and tried to endure the last few minutes. Then she stopped.

"Stand!" I instantly rose to my feet and stared at the floor, doing the best I could to block out the pain.

"You never cried out before, Whitlock, you have grown weak." She lifted my face to hers so I was staring at her blood filled eyes. "Your eyes are the colour of the weak as well. That explains it. Leave me, hunt, and do not come back till those eyes are red."

_**Alice's Point of View**_

_**A Loosing Battle **_

Vampires can't feel pain. But as I watched Jasper with Maria I believed that Vampires could feel pain. She used the one thing that was a reliable weapon, venom. "What was he thinking?" I snarled in my mind. Why is he doing this to me? I want him to come home. I want my Jasper to come home to me. He's killing me slowly doing this. I screamed at what I saw. Everybody looked at me.

Alice's Vision

"And do you Jasper Whitlock agree to love me and treasure me and become my love. Do you agree to hand yourself to me: body, mind and soul?" Maria asked. My mind was screaming

"Yes… Mistress" Jasper said with a hiss. How could he do this to me? How could he rip my heart in two?

"Stand! You never cried out before, Whitlock, you have grown weak." She lifted his face to hers so she was staring at her blood filled eyes. "Your eyes are the colour of the weak as well. That explains it. Leave me, hunt, and do not come back till those eyes are red." Maria said and then everything went black and the vision ended.

End of Vision

I fell to the floor, laying my face into the carpet. My heart was broken my head was spinning. He was gone. Gone forever. And I knew there was no way I could ever bring him back. But that didn't stop me getting up. I got up saying nothing and went upstairs to pack. I was going to find my Jazz. I was going to bring him back from the pits of hell. Well, I was going to try.

"Going to find Jasper?" Edward was now stood at the door.

"Yes, alone." I said. I didn't look at him; I couldn't bare it.

"You can't go Alice. He's made his choice." Edward said, I growled.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM." I snarled at Edward. He really knows hoe to piss me off.

"I'm not asking you too. I'm just asking you to wait till he's ready to come home. Go now and you'll just push him further away." Edward said. The tragic thing was I understood what he was saying in my head but my heart was saying something else and my heart was controling my brain.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't stay here and watch Maria destroy his soul. I'm sorry." I said grabbing my bag and pushing past him. I walked down into the living room.

"I'm going to find Jasper, alone." I said to the others.

"I've told her I don't think it's wise." Edward was now in the living room.

"SHUT UP EDWARD." I snarled at him.

"Alice sweetheart I'm with Edward on this. Jasper made his choice. You have to let him go." Esme said. I couldn't believe it; had the people I called my family lost their minds! Were they really asking me to let my Jasper go!

"I CAN'T LET HIM GO. ESME, WOULD YOU STAND BY AND WATCH SOMEONE DESTORY CARLISLE'S SOUL! AND ROSALIE WOULD YOU STAND BY AND WATCH SOMEONE DESTORY EMMETT'S SOUL." I snarled at them.

"Alice is right. She has to do this alone." Rosalie said holding Emmett's hand tight.

"Well if that is what you've decided, be careful. We're only a phone call away if you need us." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Sorry for snapping, Esme. Edward." I said with a sorry smile. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the front door.

"Alice." Emmett said my name and I saw him run to me.

"Let one of us come with you. You can't do this alone. I don't want my little sister to do this alone." Emmett said. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I have to do this alone, Emmy. I'm the only one who can bring him back. I love you guys. Wish me luck." I said with a smile.

"Good Luck, Alice." Everybody said and with that I closed the front door and walked down the path. I stopped, no car damn!

"Take mine." Edward said, chucking his keys at me. Edward walked towards me and hugged me.

"Bring him home, Ally." Edward said. I got into his car and took a deep breath before I drove out of the driveway on my way to find my Jazz. And so the fight for Jasper's soul began. And I was terrified of losing this battle.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Jasper: AxStupidxLamb**_

**_Alice: Blond Velma_**

**_Jasper POV_**

_**My Pain Tells Me You're Free. Betrayal of the free and innocent.**_

I knew Maria's strategy. She would break you; wear you down until you were nothing, worthless. Then she would build you up again, in her image. We were built to be machines, killers that do her bidding. This was only the beginning of her plans for me and I knew it. Merely killing humans was stage one; there was more torture in store. That is why I left the room quickly and without a word; scared she would inflict more pain. I flew out the room, back up the tunnels and out into the cold night air. I thought instantly of Alice, she could be at peace now. I looked up at the sky and the red clouds rolled over; it was time. The city awaits.

Could I do it? Kill again? I would have to, so there can only be one answer, yes. I clutched at my neck but the pain had still not gone, from previous experience it would stay with me for a good day or so. My eyes drifted from shop to shop to see if any were reasonably empty for me to feed in. Unlucky for me it was Saturday, shopping day, everyone was out. It was time to do it the cowardly way, picking on the weak and innocent… children.

The outskirts of the city were peaceful. I would ruin that with the screams of the dieing. It was the way it had to be. A small little house sat by a nearby stream to my left, perfect. I headed towards it, trying to sense if there were children present. They always send off different emotions to adults, it was the emotions of the free. I picked it up all right; the seconds closed in on the poor little fragile human, whoever they were, nameless. I would wipe them out and no one would even find them to bare them farewell. Their parents could never say goodbye to them the way they deserved to, how positively cruel.

The window wasn't high, or at all difficult to climb into to, so it took me no time at all. I stood in the corner, gazing over at the little girl, counting her limited breaths. In…out…in…out. She clutched a small teddy to her chest, holding it close, her little friend when no one else would listen. I took a few steps closer and started sending her confusion. She woke. A scream almost escaped her lips but my hand came over her mouth, stopping it.

"I am not here to hurt you." I murmured sweetly, putting her at ease. It was the biggest lie I could ever tell and yet it slipped so easily out of my mouth.

"Who are you?" She whimpered. "Are you god?" She added. The few minutes I spent looking around I had gathered she was a Christian. This added a strange hint of black irony to this whole situation. All she wanted in life was to be forgiven for every mistake she made and to live life as she felt right, was that so wrong? Apparently so.

"No, child, I am not. You will however see him soon. Would you like that?" My eyes filled with unshed tears at the deceit I was committing.

"Oh very much sir! But I cannot, for that to happen I would have t-" She trailed off. Die, she would have to die.

"I am here to take you to heaven, it is your time." I said as softly as I could.

"Now?" She whispered.

"Yes," was all I answered. And just before I pounced all I thought was,

'So young'

**_Alice's Point of View_**

_**The Pain of Your Chains.**_

It hurt. My god it hurt. To see him cleaning a young innocent girl, I felt like he was crushing my heart and soul in his hands. I wanted to scream and cry out for him to stop but it was like in the movies when you know something's bad is going to happen and you wish you could cry out and stop it but you can't because it's nothing but a moving image, that's what my vision felt like. I felt like I was watching a horror movie except I knew this wasn't a movie, this was real. My Jasper was killing. Maria was slowly killing him. She was taking him away from me. And that hurt, that hurt like hell.

I stopped the car and sat there, still. My thoughts were racing. I had no idea what to do next. I had no idea how I was going to save Jasper from himself and Maria. I knew I should have let one of the family come with me but I knew in my heart that only I could bring my Jasper back. I grabbed my phone and tried to call him.

"Pick up, Jazz, Please. I'm begging you. Let me save you." I screamed those words in my head. No answer; he must have binned his phone. It must have hurt him. It must have hurt him to feel that young girl's emotions when he killed her. That's why he stopped killing humans in the first place; the pain he felt when killing them was unbearable. That's what led him to meeting me. I closed my eyes and tried to remember all my memories. The first time we met in that little café. The first time we kissed. When he asked me to be his wife, when we got married, the first time we ever made love. The first time we met the Cullens, The feeling of happiness and safety in his arms. Now that was all gone. He was gone. And I was left with was the memories of the man he used to be. And the pain that I might never see the man I fell in love with again.

Come back to me, Jazz. Please. I need you. I sighed.

I had no idea what I was going to do. No plan or idea on how to bring my Jazz back.

I'd kill Maria. I'd kill her with my bare hands. I'd kill her for destroying my Jazz.

I gasped as I saw the end of him killing the little girl. I wanted to cry at the sight of his golden eyes now turned blood lust red. My heart was falling into a million pieces. Oh Jazz. What have you done? You're destroying your heart and soul. You're destroying _my_ heart and soul. Stop!

_Hey just a little message from us :) Please review our story, we appreciate and comments, tell us what you think will happen, whatever just review please! Alice happy cookies for all of you._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_**Jasper: AxStupidxLamb**_

**_Alice: Blond Velma_**

**_Jasper POV_**

**_I'll Release you_**

Oh, the pain I felt with that child in my arms. Her death came in 5 stages. First, the initial shock of me tearing into her flesh, she squirmed and protested but my strength soon put a stop to that. The next, the pain I inflicted on her innocent form. Third, betrayal, I had given her false hope and I gave fake promises to deliver her into the hands of god. Fourth, misery at being betrayed, that thought that she was not cared about, I came for my own purposes and she was just expendable. And finally, my misery and all of this, her last thoughts were surly of me, condemning me to hell. I felt my soul was slowly tearing apart. The tears in her little eyes made killing her even more painful. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the blood. The smell. The sweet smell. The smell that now made me sick. My heart protested but the frenzy began.

"Please. Stop." She whispered through her tears. I tried to block out her whispers. Her pleas for help. I just kept drinking. Her muffled pleas grew silent and her heart slowed. And then it was over, her little heart stopped beating and she was dead. I replayed the moment.

Thump…thump…thump………………………… nothing. Her life was gone, wiped out in mere minutes. I held her close, wanting to cry to the heavens.

I scooped her fragile form into my arms, grabbed her fallen teddy bear, and jump out of the window, landing gracefully, not even jolting her corpse. I trudged with a heavy heart, one foot in front of the other. I found a secluded area where no one would find her, placed her gently on the ground and knelt on the floor, scratching at the dirt, trying to take my anger out on it. When it wouldn't fight back I got even angrier, frustrated, and consequently dug harder, ruthlessly. My clothes began getting muddy patches blended into them but I paid it no mind. Just dug, never stopped digging.

I growled at the ground. I couldn't look at the lifeless girl next to me; the pain was unbearable. I kept digging, wanting the ground to swallow me up, to take the pain away. The hole was dug and gently placed her inside.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I placed a soft kiss onto her cold pale head and closed her eyes. I kneeled next to the fresh grave. I held her teddy bear in my arms. She could talk to it in whatever next life she had. She can tell it of how she was brutally betrayed by a fallen angel. I used to be so high, she… Alice made it so. Now I had fallen from grace and no one was there to pick me up.

"Jazz."

Her voice ripped through me like a knife. I said nothing. I just put the teddy bear next to the little girl, sending a silent prayer. If I could cry I would have shed until my eyes bled.

"Jazz what have you done." I couldn't look at my angel; it hurt too much. Hell, it hurt her too much to look at me. Why was she here? I got up to leave, ripping myself once again from her life. I distant call echoed through the trees. The pain in her angelic voice. I stopped as she cried out.

"JASPER!"

**_Alice's Point of View_**

_**The Battle Begins**_

I saw him burying her, the little girl that he had murdered, the pain in his eyes, the sadness; he was still there, My Jazz, My solider. I pulled up outside where he was digging the little's girl grave.

"Jazz." I whispered his name to myself. I slowly opened the car door and walked slowly towards him. He was in his knees. Cradling the little girl's teddy bear.

"Jazz." I said his name. He said nothing. He just put the teddy bear next to the little girl. I felt his emotion. He was so angry and upset with himself. Sometimes his power was a good thing.

"Jazz, what have you done?" I asked him. He still said nothing. He just got up from the muddy ground; he didn't even look at me. He was slowly killing me just like he'd done to that poor girl. I couldn't watch him walk out of my life again.

"JASPER!" I screamed his name. He stopped.

"Look at me, please, I'm begging you. Look at me, baby," I begged him. He turned to face me.

"Come home, baby, please." I tried to talk sense into him. I slowly walked towards him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"How can you ask me to come home after what I've done, Ally?" Jasper said. I looked into his red eyes. But I looked past the eyes to the heart of the man I loved.

"I'm a monster." Jasper said and in that moment I snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER, JAZZ. YOU'RE MY JAZZ, MY HERO, MY SOLIDER." I shouted at him, feeling so angry with him for thinking he was a monster.

"Look at that little girl, Alice. I robbed her of her life. She's dead because of me. Look at her and then tell me I'm not a monster." Jasper said. I walked slowly towards the fresh grave. I looked at the pale little girl. It wasn't true what they said. The dead don't look like they're asleep; they just look dead.

"This wasn't your doing, it was Maria. She's destroying your soul, she made you do this and I'm going to make her pay." I said to him.

"You're not going anywhere near Maria, Alice." Jasper said, he looked worried.

"This is the only way to bring you back. I'm sorry, Jazz, but I have to do this." I said and I slowly turned to walk away.

"I WON'T LET YOU." Jasper growled at me.

"You left me, Jazz. You no longer control what I do." I said and by the look on his face I knew I was breaking his heart. But I had to be cruel.

"Take me to her Jazz. If you still love me you will." I asked and he just stood there and looked at me. It took him a good five minutes to answer me.

"Ok." Jasper said he took a deep breath. I held out my hand for him.

"Let's bring you back together." I said with a small smile. He looked at my hand and then into my eyes.

"Together." Jasper said and he took my hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"I love you." I said with a smile. He didn't say anything. I still had a long way to go till I won my Jazz back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Jasper: AxStupidxLamb**_

_**Alice: The One and Only Hanabella (Blond Velma)**_

_**Jasper POV**_

_**Damned**_

Damned if I do, damned if I don't, they were the two outcomes based on whether I fought Maria or not. Damned ether way, lucky me. If I fought her, I could risk upright rebellion in the ranks of her army and who knows how many poor people they would slaughter. Yet if I didn't, I loose my Ally forever, I can't have that can I?

Oh, god, my heart pulling me in two opposite directions, it will tear me apart! The ultimate battle was set in motion; the only thing to be decided is whom would I be fighting? Alice or Maria?

We walked slowly to the car, revelling in each other's presence. Similarly the drive to was silent and slow, warding off the battle until the last moment. When she had driven us to the outskirts of Maria's lair, Alice stopped, hands placed delicately on the steering wheel.

She looked as though she had been through the fires of hell and back. I guess she would do that for me; she would do anything.

Minutes later we stood at the entrance; she was scared to enter, I was petrified. Then in a blur she breathed deeply and started to head in.

Then everything came back to me, what I had done to get here and I dragged her back out, throwing her back into the safe world.

"Jazz?"

"I can't let you go in there, Alice," I admitted clutching her harder.

"Jazz, I know there's a danger but you have to let me…" I shock my head, she didn't understand.

"No, I don't want you to go down there because…. Because you will be attacking my lover." I murmured, thoroughly ashamed.

"What? I thought I was…" She tried to grab for me but I had to shift away.

"I let you go remember, you don't belong to me anymore, you're free." I smiled. "So it's time for you to go home and forget all about me. " Then I turned and headed in when she tried to follow I pushed her away, I had to be cruel to be kind, and it hurt.

"Alice, no!" I scolded, and then I quickly told a guard to keep her out here if she tried to enter again.

"I loved you!" She screamed after me "don't let her come between us again, please," she begged, I merely shock my head and carried on through the tunnels, leaving her behind, hopefully for good.

When I came to the familiar wooden doors that lead into Maria's quarters, I froze, just for a second. I would have gone straight in there and taken my place at Maria's side, but a crash, thud and a body falling through the tunnel stopped me. I took one glance at the body and found it was that of the guard.

"Sorry, mate, but your either with me or against me. You've picked your side." Alice chirped, stepping up to me. She grabbed my hand and placed the other on the door, ready to push it open.

"Which side are you on, solider?" She queried, daring me to defy her.

"Yours, ma'am." And here we were, reunited once again, after I just told her I didn't want her anymore, this is what she does to me. I grinned and she pushed the door open, keeping me at her side, where I belonged.

**_Alice's Point of View_**

_**Don't Try and Fight Me. Cause I'll win**_

He was trying to fight, I could see it in his red eyes, but he wouldn't win, He wasn't getting rid of me. We were together forever and nothing and nobody could change that fact. Especially Maria.

He said she was his lover but I knew saying that killed him inside. I wasn't letting him go and I didn't. When I want something I get it! Like that pair of boots at the mall last September. That woman tried to take them off me but she was out cold for a good ten minutes! Never Mess with Alice! Especially when it comes to clothes and her man!

"Ally, don't do this. Let me go. Let us go." Jazz pleaded with me as we walked through the tunnel.

"No Chance, Jazz, you're mine. Remember the boots, baby. Remember the boots," I said with a cheeky smile. And for the first time since we'd been back together he smiled. A true smile.

"How could I forget the boots," Jazz said with a smile. I took his hand.

"We'll do this together. We can beat her together." I said kissing him gently.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want her to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Jazz said. I wanted to slap him in that moment.

"JASPER WHITLOCK DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT. YOU COULD NEVER HURT ME. I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!" I shouted at him. He started laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY JAZZ," I shouted, turning away from him, he pulled me close too quickly.

"I love it when you get angry. Your even cuter when your angry." Jazz said and there he was. My man.

"Let's get this over with. I'm missing the sales." I wined as we walked towards the door.

"Aww, you're missing the sales for me? You must really love me." Jazz said with a small, slightly cocky smile.

"Of course I love you." I said and I kissed him gently before we walked into the pits of hell themselves and I laid eyes on her for the first time, the Queen of Hell herself, in the flesh. Maria. I growled under my breath at the sight of her. Jazz squeezed my hand and whispered.

"Don't let her get to you. I'm yours."

Those two words made me smile. Those were the words I needed to hear from him. My Jazz.

"WHO IS THIS?" Maria screamed.

"My Name is Alice. I'm Jasper's Wife," I replied back, walking towards her.

"Why are you here?" Maria asked.

"I'm here to bring my husband home." I replied with a calm voice; it was best not to provoke her .

"You've had a wasted journey; he's going no where, he belongs to me," Maria said, licking her lips.

"He's mine." I said growling, through with being nice.

"Let's ask him shall we? Jasper who do you belong to?" Maria asked I turned to face him.

And the words that left him mouth next shocked me.

"Maria. I belong to Maria."

"Correct answer. Good boy," Maria cooed. I growled.

"Jazz, don't do this. Don't let her destroy you. Us," I begged him.

"He belongs to me," Maria replied, I turned to face her.

"DON'T TRY AND FIGHT ME. CAUSE I'LL WIN." I growled at her.

"Shall we put that to the test?" Maria asked. I looked at Jasper and then back at her. I knew what I had to do know.

"I've got nothing to lose." I said taking my coat off. Hell, Jasper was not mine anymore, not until she was gone.

"How do you want to do this?" I said and she licked her lips and smirked. And Jasper just stood their quiet as Maria and I began the fight for Jasper.

Please review, we thank you for reading and want to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**AxStupidxLamb: Jasper**_

_**The One and Only Hanabella: Alice**_

_**Hanabella Note: Sorry this took so long guys. My fault not AxStupidxLamb's I lost my passion for writing but don't worry it has returned enjoy the Chapter we love you guys!**_

_**AxStupidxLamb Note: *Smothers her with a pillow * She didn't mean that haha We hope you enjoy our final chapter guys and please review. If you have any suggestions for new ideas we can work on let any of us know! **_

_**Can't Bare To See You Fight**_

So here I stood, watching these two women fight over me, literally. I was stuck in the middle, whom did I choose? Did I pick the woman I wanted, or the diet I wanted? Had it been a normal day Alice would have won hands down but now… now blood coursed through my veins, human blood, I didn't know.

Maria… Alice…Maria… Alice….

"DAMN IT!" I screamed, wishing to just take myself out of the room so I didn't have to watch. They began to creep closer to each other, the perfect resemblance of predator vs. predator.

I could see Maria was just about to leap but I stood in between them, if they wanted to kill each other, the would have to kill me. I looked into their eyes, red and topaz locked together in hatred. Then in a big gush the fight left me, if they wanted to battle it out I knew it would happen; they had their minds set.

Yet I couldn't stand and watch one of them die, not like his. Groaning, I turned my back on them.

"What's wrong?" Alice whispered through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to witness this, I'm leaving." Heading for the door, no one stopped me, yet I felt Alice's sorrow as it closed, shutting me from the havoc I'd caused. Minutes passed, screams echoed, crashes sounded yet outside the door I remained. Even through the struggles I noticed to be Alice's. I was frozen.

Silence.

More silence.

The door opened slowly and I closed my eyes.

"It's over, Jazz." I closed my eyes tighter at my Alice's voice.

"You…you killed her." I muttered, incredulous.

"I did what I needed to free you." She murmured. I smiled slightly at her angelic face.

"I suppose I should say thank you" It came out more of a question.

"No, just staying with me for all eternity will be enough." She chuckled musically. I sighed, pulled her into a hug and kissed her with all the passion and love I felt for her tiny frame.

Moments later we found ourselves sitting outside Maria's den, basking in each other's presence. We remained silent for seconds or minutes, who knows? Yet that silence had to be broken at some point.

"The remaining Newborns in the basement, what do we do with them?" I murmured.

"That's what I'm trying to work out, we can't let them free, they'd kill god knows how many innocents. However we can't take them back with us, can we."

_**Alice's Point of View**_

_**I had to do it for you. Because I love you**_

I'm not a killer. I never have been. I have never been tempted by human blood. But this was different. I was gonna kill Maria for Jasper. My Jazz. My Southern Baby. My Man. My Soul Mate. Our eyes locked, mine and Maria's eyes locked together as we crept towards each other ready to fight for Jazz. And then I saw him out of the corner of my turn to leave and it broke my unbeating heart. And he left the room, leaving me and Maria to battle it out. And it wasn't easy. She was stronger and more skilled than me, but I had something she didn't have. I had a stronger reason to fight. I had to fight for Jasper. I had to fight for love, our love. I attacked her, she attacked back even stronger. I couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever. I had to keep fighting. Not matter how much it hurt.

And then… It was over. She was dead. I'd killed her. I'd killed another vampire, a strong one. I'd fought for my man and won. I opened the door to find Jazz with closed eyes.

"It's over Jazz." I whispered to him, he closed his eyes even tighter.

"You.. You killed her." Jasper said, I knew it wasn't a question. I sighed.

"I did what I needed to free you." I murmured, and that's when I saw it for the first time since the party, since this nightmare had began, I saw my Soul Mate smile.

"I suppose I should say thank you?" Jazz asked I smiled at him.

"No, just stay with me for all eternity will be enough." I chuckled, he sighed and pulled me into a hug, it felt good to be back in his arms. And then he kissed me, and I could feel the passion in the kiss, he was back. My Jasper was back. And I wasn't letting him go again.

We sat outside Maria's pit of hell, both of us just happy to be with each other again. A silence had settled between us. A silence that felt like forever. And then he broke it.

"The remaining Newborns in the basement, what do we do with them?" Jasper murmured

"That's what I'm trying to work out, we can't let them free, they'd kill god knows how many innocents. However we can't take them back with us, can we." I asked him. He just sighed.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you had let me go, if you hadn't have come after, if you hadn't have killed Maria. We wouldn't have a problem at all." Jasper said, I turned to face him.

"I had to do it. Because I love you. Why is that so hard for you to understand Jasper?" I asked him, I could tell he could feel the hurt that he had caused me.

"I do understand Ally. I'm just scared." Jasper said turning to face me, I kissed him.

"Don't be scared. You are not alone as long as you're mine." I said with a smile and he just smiled at me.

"As long as you're mine." Jasper whispered before kissing me. And we sat outside the pit working out what to do with the newborns below.

THE END


End file.
